No Ones Gonna Hurt You Pt 2 (Chanwoo Version)
by chanwooyah
Summary: It dwells a horrendous situation


p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 16px;"span style="font-family: Verdana;"Their practice is done when the manager calls the /span/spanspan style="font-size: 16px;"span style="font-family: Verdana;"maknae/span/spanspan style="font-size: 16px;"span style="font-family: Verdana;" for a private conversation./span/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 16px;"span style="font-family: Verdana;"Yunhyeong opens the door and interrupts their conversation. He notices its behavior. Turns out he encounters an abusive one./span/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 16px;"span style="font-family: Verdana;"Chanwoo doesn't like to endure this treatment from the manager. Daily vomiting what he has eaten and trips to the bathroom are signs of his weakness and suffering./span/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 16px;"span style="font-family: Verdana;"It has to be stopped. A ridiculous diet causes him to be unable to perform on stage./span/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 16px;"span style="font-family: Verdana;"Worthless. Not a thing from the guy. He won't mind what will happen to the youngest. A bottle of diet pills reveals the doing of severe digestion./span/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 16px;"span style="font-family: Verdana;"He takes five big pills and opens the youngest's mouth to swallow without water by force./span/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 16px;"span style="font-family: Verdana;"To become sexy, he tells /span/spanspan style="font-size: 16px;"span style="font-family: Verdana;"him/span/spanspan style="font-size: 16px;"span style="font-family: Verdana;" to risk its health to become the most handsome man in the entertainment industry./span/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 16px;"span style="font-family: Verdana;"Chanwoo always gets sick. If it keeps on going, his body will get deteriorated. Worst he will meet his painful death./span/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 16px;"span style="font-family: Verdana;"Before any more unbearable situation happens, Yunhyeong comes to a rescue. He confronts their manager. This happens again before. Yes, the transformation which the enemies he has encountered has met an inevitable cruel fate./span/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 16px;"span style="font-family: Verdana;"Chanwoo feels something wrong in his body. He notices blood coming out from his nose, his ears, his eyes and he vomits what he has eaten. An attack in his stomach gives him tremendous pain. A headache follows. Noises of the environment trigger him. He falls down then he vomits a cherry fluid. An episode of epilepsy appears in his state. His misery swallows him continuously. /span/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 16px;"span style="font-family: Verdana;"Nothing but a laugh from the manager. Telling him that he deserves this to make his fans love him. His body turns into a pool of blood. A look of help from the youngest gives Yunhyeong a sign that he's going to die. With its continuous agony meets the final curtain. /span/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 16px;"span style="font-family: Verdana;"The manager comes to his senses and tries to wake him up. There's no use. Yunhyeong comes to him closer and closer. A ball of fate has been created from him by his right hand to put it on Chanwoo's dead body. The wasted blood has been engulfed in its body. The weak and skinny person turns into a monster. Later, a place gets a darker atmosphere with manic noises. A dare to escape is not working as it catches him easily by a ferocious bait. He kneels down for mercy. Tears of regret coming from his eyes. /span/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 16px;"span style="font-family: Verdana;" /span/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 16px;"span style="font-family: Verdana;"The youngest monster opens its mouth to eat the manager alive from its feet up to the head. Tearing the flesh and crunching its bones. Cries of agony and despair start to drain its blood. Next is the middle body which has insides, he sharpens his claws and pierces right through the abdomen. Insanity comes right through its mind. Taking out the organs one by one. It was eaten except the intestines. Putting it directly by force into its mouth. Speechless, immobile and giving up its life to shame. When there's nothing left inside the body, he takes a bite of its neck and slowly chomping until its head gets disconnected. Quench for more blood, he's doing a suction until it turns the body into only skin and bones. Craving for more food, he chops it immediately into bite size. No more presence from the defeated abuser. Only the head remains which serves as a volleyball. He then eats later on./span/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 16px;"span style="font-family: Verdana;"Yunhyeong makes a portal to engulf all of the darkness of this incident even Chanwoo's monstrosity. It comes back to normal again except the manager is definitely gone. The youngest asks where the manager is. He replies there's none. They have to hire another one with good standards that will benefit the team./span/span/p 


End file.
